


Open Windows

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Sparring, post season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: From the moment she sees her in person, Piper has a big crush on Bobbi Morse. She tries to get rid of it, because she's just someone and why should Bobbi even talk to her? (Written for Team Earth's Femslash Bingo)
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Agent Piper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Open Windows

“Good morning, Agent Morse.”

“Please. Call me Bobbi.”

Piper has to admit that when she first saw the legendary Bobbi Morse in person she was intimated. Not only because Bobbi is deadly and without a doubt the worst enemy one could have. But also, because there’s something about her that transfixes Piper – It’s how Bobbi walks through the hallways of the Lighthouse; how she keeps her head high and her gaze stern. But it’s also, how this very same gaze softens in certain situations. How there becomes a whole world of feelings visible for a volatile moment. It’s like opening a window for a fresh breeze.

And of course, Bobbi is tremendously beautiful and sexy. Damn.

Piper startles when she realizes she has a terrible crush on Bobbi Morse. The Mockingbird. A terrible, unrealistic stupid crush. She tries to file it away deep in her mind, in the category of “Things that are never going to happen and aren’t worth whining about”. It doesn’t work completely. She still blushes when Bobbi walks by, throwing her a small smile. She still tries to avoid being in the gym with Bobbi – alone. She still wishes she knew more about Bobbi. Not only, well, only what _everyone_ knows or thinks to know about her.

All the agents, new and old ones, whisper about Bobbi Morse. Everyone’s glad she’s back. On Shield’s side. The stories about what she’s done as a spy are wandering around. Murmured legends. But Piper cares more about who knows about who Bobbi Morse is behind the mask of the Mockingbird.

The people close to her might know. Fitz and Simmons. Daisy. May. The people who are surrounding her. Who are actually in Bobbi’s spotlight.

Piper is just someone. To most of them. Sure, she spent a hell of time together with Jemma and Daisy. Crossing space, trying to find frozen Fitz. But still. She’s still just someone. It’s kind of her fault. She stays close to Davis. Doesn’t really try to get into the group. She doesn’t feel she has the right to. They went through things together for years. Terrible, mind wrecking things. She can’t even start to imagine how deep the scars in their minds are. And of course, there’s still the distant nagging pain of having betrayed them. Because she was stupid enough to trust Hale. Hale, of all people. Well. Piper’s sure they won’t forget either. So, she has done her best to make amends. But she has never tried to be anything more than the someone helping. She has never been that great at making friends anyway.

She doesn’t want to be invasive. And because of that, she makes a mistake.

* * *

One evening, Piper drops on the couch in the common area, still exhausted from training, her skin prickling from the hot shower she’s just taken. She plans to do nothing. Maybe watch a movie. Or go to Davis’ bunk, bragging about this one new agent who doesn’t even look like an adult yet and is still trying to come over as the boss.

But then, Bobbi comes into the room, standing in front of Piper with her arms crossed and her body straight, her usual elegant self. “Hey. We are about to get some drinks in the village. Ladies night. Do you want to join us?”

Piper freezes. She has a second to react and decide where this is going. This is Bobbi, asking her to spend the evening with her and friends. She looks honest. Open. The smile on her face isn’t a wary one. It’s inviting. Piper has a second to react and, in the end, a simple _yes I’d like to_ is too much. In the end, it’s all just an act. A familiar act. You act all strong and calm and … unbothered. But inside, there’s a storm raging. A storm of emotions. And once it’s unleashed, you can’t get it under control. You try. But all you can do, is trying to keep that storm from breaking your façade. Your mask.

Piper keeps on her mask and says, “No thank you. I was just about to … to go to bed. I’m not feeling well today.” It’s kind of true. She feels lightheaded. But something inside her suspects it’s because Bobbi’s so close, Piper can smell her perfume. Something earthy.

Bobbi looks at her. For a moment, the windows of her eyes open and she looks … regretful? Piper isn’t entirely sure (Or she doesn’t want to consider it was regret.) “Okay. Maybe another time,” she says. Friendly. And leaves.

Piper looks after her and feels like an idiot. Her feelings are way ahead of her. And she doesn’t like it.

* * *

If the moment in the common area showed Piper anything, it was that her crush didn’t only not disappear, it’s stronger than ever.

Somehow, she sees Bobbi everywhere. There she is, talking to Jemma in the hallway. Something the scientist says makes her laugh. Her eyes sparkle. Piper feels her throat tightening and hurries past, mumbling a dull _hi_. She doesn’t wait if anyone of them returns it. Or looks after her. Is Bobbi looking after her? Oh God …

When she has lunch with Davis, Bobbi sits not far away, opposite Daisy, eating carrot sticks. Piper somehow can’t look away.

“Ugh Piper, you’re drooling all over your sandwich,” Davis says, grimacing in playful disgust.

Piper jumps and quickly averts her eyes. Oh God. Hopefully, Bobbi didn’t notice her staring …

“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Davis asks, his lips twitching.

Piper snorts. “Oh, come on. She’s not into women.”

“Do you know that?”

Piper shrugs. “She was married to a dude.” Lance Hunter. No one knows where _he_ is now. He took Fitz with him. Piper hopes they are somewhere Shield can’t find them to ask them to go back and help. Somewhere nice. Somewhere calm, where they can forget, forgive and make new happier memories.

Davis’ eyebrows go up ridiculously high. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

Piper _knows_ that. But … After being disappointed a few times, you don’t want to get your hopes up too high. At some point, it just hurts too much to imagine to have let go again. 

Late in the evening, Piper makes her way to the gym. She wants to work on the punching bag for a while. Maybe, she will feel less agitated after that. But when she wants to enter the gym, Bobbi walks out and they bump against each other. Bobbi makes a surprised noise and Piper flinches back, holding her breath. “Sorry!” She gasps.

“It’s alright,” Bobbi says. She’s wiping her face with a towel. Her eyes flick over Piper’s face. “You’re going to work out?”

“Uh. Yes,” Piper says and feels dumb.

Bobbi smiles. “I’m not tired yet. We could do do some sparring on the mat together?"

“Oh.” _Oh dear God_. Piper’s mind goes horribly blank for a moment. “I’m not … I’m not good at this. Well. Not good enough to be a suitable partner for you anyway.”

“I think you’ll do great. Also, I like to teach,” Bobbi says, her smile widening.

She really wants to, Piper realizes, feeling dizzy. She wants to. “Alright,” she says carefully.

“Great,” Bobbi beams.

* * *

Training with Bobbi is fun. It’s more fun Piper imagined. She imagined being frozen in place, not knowing what to do, where to touch. But instead, there’s so much movement. She blocks Bobbi’s fist and tries to land a kick, which is blocked by Bobbi who is so, so fast. Bobbi throws her on the mat a few times and lands on it herself which surprises Piper. But she can tell Bobbi isn’t really holding back, which makes her feel good. From time to time, Bobbi stops to explain something, to show a more effective technique. Her voice is calm and steady, her hand sure when it adjusts Piper’s. Sure, warm and solid.

One time, when Bobbi starts to reach for Piper’s arm in a method Piper can recognize by now, she manages to grab Bobbi’s hand and twist it. Bobbi makes a surprised noise and they are suddenly so close, their noses are almost touching. Piper can feel Bobbi’s breath on her face. She looks into Bobbi’s eyes up close and wants to drown in them. For a moment, Piper sees the well of emotions in these eyes. For a moment, she thinks Bobbi’s nervous too. For a moment, she wonders if Bobbi is actually trying to share time with her. The thought makes her feel lightheaded. Too good to be true, isn't it? Piper adjusts her fingers on Bobbi’s wrist and can feel a pulse. It’s slightly elevated. Piper inhales shakily. Bobbi smiles. “Well done,” she says and the moment is gone.

They back away from each other, both breathing heavily by now. Bobbi reaches for a towel and throws one to Piper too. “This was nice,” she says, wiping her face. “Thank you.”

“Uh,” Piper shifts her weight. She watches Bobbi’s movements, sees how her muscles move under flushed smooth skin, how her hips curve and her boobs sway, and her lips feel dry. She can’t get her words out. _Wow. Great. You’re a grown ass woman but you can’t form a single sentence in front of the woman you have a crush on. Davis would laugh himself silly._

“We can do it again,” she finally blurts out. And feels stupid immediately after. “Uh. Work out. We can work out again … I mean, only if you want to. We can,” she stutters and curses herself inwardly.

But Bobbi smiles again. Her eyes sparkle in the beam of sunlight that falls into the room. “I’d like that. Tomorrow, same time same place?” She asks.

“We have a date,” Piper nods, her heart pounding. _God. What are you doing?! Be quiet already, be_ …

Bobbi laughs. “We have," she winks. 

_Oh._

Piper smiles carefully.  
  


Their first kiss happens on a mat in the gym. 


End file.
